lewis_professional_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Lewis
Biography Alexander William Dow "Alex" Lewis is a professional wrestler who is currently signed with Lewis Professional Wrestling (LPW) under the ring name Alex "The Future" Lewis. He was born on 3rd August 1993 in Auckland, New Zealand. He is recognized as the unrivalled face of Lewis Professional Wrestling and he is the former LPW Heavyweight Champion. In his early career he wrestled for Ring of Honor (ROH) and Total Nonstop Action (TNA). Some of his favourite opponents were the likes of El Generico, Tyler Minogue and Kevin Steen. Lewis was signed to WWE in early 2008 and trained with Head Trainer Bill Demott and WWE Superstar Triple H. Lewis utilizes a hybrid high-flying style in which he uses fast-paced kicks and light power moves like atomic drops and snap suplexes. He also uses standard high-flying moves like springboard clotheslines and his signature diving Savage elbow drop. Lewis made his WWE main roster debut in 2010 on Raw where in a brief period of time became a two time Intercontinental Champion and a two time Tag Team Champion with personal friend Drew McIntyre (Andrew Galloway) and his best friend Real Gun Lee S in the team known as 'The Maniacs' These partnerships lasted only a few months before the two teams went their separate ways and Lewis' slow decent down the card began. In 2012 there was a controversy where Lewis was reportedly sleeping with WWE Diva Nikki Bella (Nicole Garcia). This lead to the WWE releasing him from the company. Following his release from WWE, Lewis started wrestling for independent wrestling promotions again. He returned to Ring of Honour (ROH) and made appearances in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Lewis stated in a recent interview that in the years that followed his WWE release he fell into a deep depression which lead to drug abuse and suicide attempts stating that his life "Went into a deep spiral that I couldn't escape from" During this time of depression, Alex became very unhealthy and it nearly cost him everything. In 2014, Alex Lewis had reportedly been in contact with Gareth Lewis (Chief Operating Officer of Lewis Professional Wrestling) and it was revealed that Gareth made a lucrative deal with Alex Lewis that included paying for his drug and depression rehabilitation, and Alex Lewis accepted. Lewis debuted in LPW in December 2014 and in his first match became the first ever LPW Heavyweight Championship by beating Tyler White. He has cemented his name as "The Unrivalled Face of LPW" and is riding off the momentum of the being the first LPW Heavyweight Champion. Timeline 3rd August 1993- Born 2005-2007- Wrestled for TNA and ROH, winning the TNA World Heavyweight Championship once and the ROH Tag Team championship once. 9th may 2006- Left ROH for TNA. 27th October 2007- Left TNA for WWE 4th January 2008- First FCW match, coming out victorious. Won with an RKO. 12th May 2009- Drafted to Monday Night RAW for the first time, defeating Gavin Spears with a Helluva Kick in an unimpressive debut match. 2008-2012- Wrestled for WWE, winning the Intercontinental Championship twice as well as the Tag Team Championship twice before being released. 16th July 2012- Released from WWE for controversial reasons. 23rd November 2012- Returned to ROH for a brief 3 month run. 2nd February 2013- Began wrestling for PWG but left after only 2 months due to a minor rib injury after a botched suicide dive. 8th August 2013- Joined NJPW in an attempt to get his wrestling career back on track but couldn't quite keep up with the younger, fresher stars and decided to leave after just 1 month. 10th September 2013- Began abusing drugs and contemplating suicide, but never brought himself to do it. 26th November 2013- Admitted to a rehabilitation clinic for the rest of 2013. 3rd February 2014- Came in contact with LPW CEO Gareth Lewis and devised a lucrative contract with him. 25th December 2014- Made his debut on the first ever addition of LPWs Flagship Show 'COOKED', defeating Tyler White (Minogue) for the LPW Championship in his first match. Early 2015 LPW 'Backyard Brawl'- Retained his LPW Championship against Connor Motor after a controversial finish. 2015 LPW 'Slaughter House'- Once again retained his Championship aginst Connor Motor. 2015 LPW 'Day of Kings'- Beaten by Connor Motor for the LPW Championship after a long, 79 day title reign. Championships and accomplishments Lewis Professional Wrestling/LPW *LPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Ring of Honour/ROH *ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with AJ Styles) Total Nonstop Action/TNA *TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE *WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2 time) (with Drew McIntyre and Regan 'Real Gun' Lees as the 'Maniacs') Personal Life In his personal life, Alex Lewis tries to get outdoors as much as he can as he finds the scenery 'peaceful'. He is known to be a heavy drinker but stays away from any drug as he prefers not to become addicted once again. He often goes to the gym to train to become the best athlete he possibly can and hopes to one day have the LPW championship, or any other LPW belt, in his trophy case once again. Lewis is apparently good friends with the majority of the LPW locker room but has had a few run-ins with the current LPW champion, Connor Motor. In a recent radio interview, Lewis proclaimed that Motor was in the ear of LPW CEO Gareth Lewis and and had almost as much creative control as the head of the backstage creative team, which Lewis finds highly annoying. Lewis lives a simple life and prefers not to be in the spotlight except for when he is performing in front of his fans in the LPW's Circled Square. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Helluva Kick *LKO (Jumping Cutter) *Avada Kedavra (Super Kick to a kneeling opponent) *Koji Clutch (Usually set up with a reverse STO) Signature Moves *Knee Plus (Single Leg High Running Knee) *Savage Elbow Drop (Diving Elbow Drop to a Downed Opponent) *Single Underhook Facebuster Theme Songs * 'The Second Coming' by CFO$ (2014) Category:Theme Songs